Scabior
Scabior (d. 2 May, 1998) was a wizard and a Snatcher in the gang led by Fenrir Greyback during the height of the Second Wizarding War. Biography Early life Little is known of Scabior's early life. However, given his intimate knowledge of the interior of the Slytherin common room and its location, it is likely he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, and was a member of that house. Imprisonment in Azkaban At some point in his life Scabior was imprisoned in Azkaban for undisclosed crimes, but was released sometime before or after Lord Voldemort's infiltration of the Ministry of Magic on August 1, 1997. Second Wizarding War , during the course of his Snatcher activities.]] Following his release from Azkaban, Scabior became a Snatcher during the height of the Second Wizarding War, catching Muggle-born wizards and anyone who opposed Lord Voldemort, in return for gold. He was among the group that captured Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in the spring of 1998. On Greyback's orders, Scabior checked the list of truants, searched the prisoners' tent for Harry's glasses, read a cutting from the Daily Prophet, and expressed terrified awe at the thought of summoning Lord Voldemort. He was also the only member of the group not to jeer when Greyback expressed a desire to bite Hermione, instead encouraging his leader to restrain himself. .]] Having the gang taken the truants into Malfoy Manor, where Lord Voldemort had taken base, Scabior assured Narcissa Malfoy the prisoner they had caught was Harry Potter. Later, when Bellatrix Lestrange took Godric Gryffindor's Sword from one of the Snatchers, Scabior drew his wand on her but was quickly Stunned. Draco Malfoy then moved Scabior's unconscious form to the courtyard with those of the other Snatchers. Battle of Hogwarts and death On 2 May, 1998, Scabior participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, leading an army of Snatchers. Scabior nearly ran into the protective enchantments cast by the Hogwarts staff; which killed a number of Snatchers. After Lord Voldemort managed to destroy the magical protection around the Castle, Scabior led the Snatchers into the Covered Bridge, where he briefly dueled Neville Longbottom before the latter cast a spell making the bridge collapse and sending Scabior into the chasm below and his death.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 Physical appearance Scabior appeared as a tall man with long, tangled brown hair with a red streak on one side. His skin was fair and his eyes of blue/gray colour. Scabior wore dark plaid pants, black boots, a black studded belt and was later seen wearing Hermione's pink scarf. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Scabior's possessions *Pink scarf (stolen) - Hermione Granger owned a pink scarf that she put on a tree. This scarf was later stolen by Scabior and he was seen wearing it. *Stag ring - Scabior owned a ring with the form as a stag head. Personality and traits Scabior enjoyed his leadership position within the crew of Snatchers, a role which has perhaps given him an inflated ego. He enjoyed bossing around his crew and toying with those whom they had captured. He also challenged authority figures, like Lucius Malfoy. His interactions suggest he was highly sarcastic with a dark sense of humour. It has not been determined whether he worked as a Snatcher for personal gain or whether he possessed a prejudice against Muggle-borns; Snatchers were generally motivated by the promise of a monetary reward from the Ministry. Magical abilities and skills *'Duelling': Scabior was a fair enough duelist as he was able to capture several rebellious Muggle-borns and other runaways, even kill some in battle. He was not, however, fast enough to draw his wand on Bellatrix Lestrange when she attacked him. Alongside many other Snatchers he was able to hold his own against Neville Longbottom during the Battle of Hogwarts and might have been able to defeat him if the bridge he was on did not collapse. *'Transfiguration: '''Scabior is able to conjure chains while he tried to chase and capture the trio. *'Non-verbal magic': Scabior can cast spells without the use of incantations, shown as when he pursued Harry, Ron and Hermione while shooting chains and stunning spells at them. Behind the scenes *Scabior is portrayed by Nick Moran in the two-part film adaptations of ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows."Deathly Hallows Casting News: Ciaran Hinds to Play Aberforth Dumbledore, More on Nick Moran" on The Leaky Cauldron *In the film, Scabior's role was expanded as he, instead of Greyback, was depicted as the leader of the Snatchers. He also teases Hermione, again instead of Greyback. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, Neville and Scabior duel on a Hogwarts' bridge during the Battle of Hogwarts. Scabior falls to his death when part of the bridge collapses due to a spell Neville casts. *Scabior is a boss in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game). Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *Pottermore Notes and references fr:Scabior ru:Струпьяр Category:1998 deaths Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:British individuals Category:Killed by Neville Longbottom Category:Males Category:Second War casualties Category:Slytherins Category:Snatchers Category:Wizards Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor Participants